Hormone-like peptides including the insulin-like growth factors play important roles in normal growth and development. To further elucidate these roles we have cloned and partially characterized the mammalian IGF-1 genes and studied its expression in physiological and pathological conditions. Thus, we have demonstrated its expression inthe nervous system, ovary, kidney and other organs and have found alterations in its expression in pathological conditions, e.g., diabetes.